Baptism of Fire
Baptism of Fire is the second chapter of Zombiepowder and the second chapter in the first volume, The Man With the Black Hand. Plot The chapter opens with Gamma and Elwood sitting on a train, while Gamma shows Elwood his Ring of the Dead and explains about the other Rings and the Zombie Powder. Elwood asks if Gamma has someone he also wants to bring back to life, but Gamma tells him to not be stupid. He then says that he wants to use the Zombiepowder to gain an immortal body. The two Powder Hunters then arrive in Waltonville, South Winstar. The date is the third of August, one day after the events in Blue Note. Gamma continues to explain that the Zombie Powder doesn't get rid of death, but rather that it brings life. By doing this the Zombie Powder collapses the life limiter in a person and gives them eternal life. At this long explanation Elwood becomes confused. When Gamma finished he says that he gets it, but Gamma tells him that he doesn't and to stop acting like he does. Gamma then rings the bell at the hotel and pays for himself and Elwood for one night. He then hands Elwood a key for Room 201 and tells him to take his stuff up, and that he has somewhere to go. Elwood demands to go despite Gamma telling him that kids should rest in the room. They then go to a CD store. Upon seeing their destination Elwood expresses his confusion, but Gamma tells him to go if he's not interested. Elwood comments that they only have classics, and Gamma responds, "Of course. It's my kind of store." He then tells Elwood to shut up, because it's rude to be blabbering in the store. Gamma pulls a CD off of the shelf, and when the cashier asks him if he's buying, he responds that he just wants to listen. The CD has "Gamma A." on the cover. The cashier then says, "Oh, it's you. Come this way." He then leads them to the back of the store while Elwood asks what's going on. The cashier then says that Gamma was the only part of the deal. Gamma responds that he knows and forcefully tells Elwood to wait there. Gamma and the man walk into another room, while Elwood gets angry and complains about Gamma's immaturity. One of the other patrons of the store collapses and his friend asks Elwood to help them, because his friend is sick. Elwood agrees to help them to their bikes at the back of the store. The chapter then cuts to Gamma who is listening to a recording of another man's voice. "The recording says, "...So I have found one ring. I'll be in Gridgeller from August 3rd to the 5th. If you can make it, we'll meet up." Gamma then says that he's done and asks what the man's price is. The store owner then says that he's already been paid by Gamma's partner. Gamma then walks out into the store and tries to look for Elwood, but doesn't see him. The story jumps back to Elwood, who has just arrived at the back of the shop with the two men. He asks where their bikes are, but the "sick man" holds him up with a revolver. Elwood asks if this is a joke, but the man says that it's no joke and the gun is loaded. The second man grabs Elwood, while the first one continues to point his gun at him. The man with the gun says that they planned it all from the begginning. Elwood asks if they have a grudge against him, but the man says that they have a grudge against Gamma. He continues by saying that Gamma killed a lot of their friends, so they won't be satisfied until they kill him, but he's to strong too take in a normal fight. That's why they are going to kill Elwood, because he is Gamma's friend. Elwood asks what kind of logic is that, but the man tells him not to be naive. He then tells Elwood to start hating Gamma, and die. At that moment, Gamma's sword flies down from above, destroying the gun and cutting the man's hand. Along chain extends from the sword to Gamma. Gamma says that they've secretly been having fun with his buddy, and then he jumps down from the top of the building. He then tells the two men not to be mean, let him join to. The first man draws a gun and tells Gamma that he's too close and that he won't even give Gamma time to pray to God. Gamma then cuts the man in half, and whirls his sword around in a circle. He apologizes for not having enough faith to pray to God. The second man yells at Gamma not to move, or he'll kill Elwood. Gamma throws his sword and cuts the man's arm. The man runs away holding his injury. Elwood thanks Gamma, but Gamma says that he told Elwood to wait in the store. Elwood says that it wasn't his fault. Gamma asks him if such an excuse will work after Elwood is dead. Gamma says that he's killed many people who have come after the reward on his head, and because of revenge, the reward, and the Rings of the Dead, his life will be targeted. He thens says that those are all reasons why Elwood's life will also be targeted as long as Elwood goes on this journey with him. He tells Elwood that he has the chance to make his choice again, but Elwood stops him mid speech by handing him the stolen wallets from those two men. Gamma asks him how he had the chance to do that under those circumstances, but Elwood just says that he's pretty impressive. Elwood then expresses his resolve to continue, because he made a promise on his sister's grave. Gamma then gets angry, because Elwood has just stolen Gamma's wallet. Result of Events Elwood learns more about the Rings of the Dead. He and Gamma visit a CD store, where Gamma picks up a secret message from his partner about the next Ring of the Dead. Elwood is captured and threatened by two men who want revenge on Gamma. Gamma stops them, kills one and injures the other. Elwood confirms his decision from earlier to go on the journey with Gamma. B-side Naked Monkeys 1 B-side Naked Monkeys 1 is the first corner of Zombiepowder. In this first edition, Tite Kubo talks about the character Gamma Akutabi. He is identified as being 190.2 cm (about 6 foot 3) and 102 kg (about 224.9 lbs.). His birthday is November 28th and he is 22 years old. Also his blood type is AO. The author explains his weight as being heavier than normal, because of the armor in his right arm. His favorite food is omrice, a Japanese omlete with fried rice in it. Gamma dislikes parsely, green peas, and pickled red ginger. His favorite color is olive green and his favorite word is "Deathblow." Tite Kubo remarks that his hair is hard to draw, even though he changed it from the original style, but in the end the old style was easier anyway.